dwtsfictionfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dancing with the Stars (Season 14)
Dancing with the Stars 14 is the fourteenth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 20 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan & AussieRaf will be the host for this season. Contestants The 10 contestants who competed were: Couples center|700px Scoring chart :Red numbers indicates the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicates the highest score for each week. : indicates a couple that was eliminated in a dance-off. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Average This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 30-points scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance : Danced, but not scored Weekly scores and songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1: Men (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears (“Work Bitch”) 'Week 2: Women (Season Premiere)' *Musical guest: Il Divo ("¿Quien Será? (Sway)") 'Week 3: Men' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("Womanizer") 'Week 4: Women' *Musical guest: Josh Groban ("Over the Rainbow") 'Week 5' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("3") 'Week 6' *Musical guest: Ellie Goulding ("Love Me like You Do") 'Week 7: Double Elimination' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("Everytime") 'Week 8' *Musical guest: Meghan Trainor ("Better When I'm Dancing") 'Week 9' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("Baby One More Time / Oops I Did It Again") 'Week 10 - Double Elimination' *Musical guest: Meghan Trainor & John Legend ("Like I'm Gonna Lose You") 'Week 11' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("Me Against The Music") 'Week 12 - Quarter-final' *Musical guest: Who Is Fancy, Ariana Grande, & Meghan Trainor ("Boys like You") 'Week 13 - Semi-final (Double Elimination)' *Musical guest: Britney Spears ("I love Rock N Roll") 'Week 14 - Season Finale, Part 1 (Top 4)' *Musical guest: Chaka Khan ("I'm Every Woman") 'Week 14 - Season Finale, Part 2 (Top 3)' *Musical guest: Elle King ("Ex's & Oh's") Judges scores & viewers votes In each episodes, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Call-out order The table below lists the order in which the contestants' fates were revealed by Ciriefan : This couple came in first place with the judges. : This couple came in last place with the judges. : This couple came in first place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple came in last place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple was eliminated. : This couple won the competition. : This couple came in second in the competition. : This couple came in third in the competition.